Holy Ground
by neverstoptrying13
Summary: three people.that .closer than they think. oneplace that means so much. the life worth fighting for. The life worth living .The life worth waiting. all togther on Holy Ground.


AN: back again, I'm trying this story out.

LET ME TELL YOU I NEED A BETA.

Like yesterday .make changes, add ideas, beta note?

Idk I just need one k thanks.

Hope you like, it with love ~

CAMMIE

Cammie wanted to make people happy. Just like she felt every time she started to sing or wrote a song deep down in your stomach the turning, losing air in your lung for holding a note to long .The feeling of being on stage had always been like home to Cammie, but another world in the same way. The hard wood high level platform that so many people crowded around, just to see her, hear her. There was nothing like the feeling of putting everything in to a song that means so much to you, or knowing that people you don't even know care so much about you.

So when Cammie made herself into a little ball to fit on the elevator. She was shaking, like always before a show, all the worries coming out to play. Everything she could mess it up. The song, dance moves. She could fall off stage .anything could go wrong really and the fear always hit her right before a show. Rising up higher on to the stage she took a breath. In and out. Her heart started to pound. Her eyes burned, the lights for the stage and the fans making it impossible to see. No music had started, Cammie could her them yelling for her over&over&over. Chanting her name like a prayer. It was crazy that these people loved her so much. Over powered by the feeling of gratefulness. The elevator locked into place. Checking her ear plugs Cammie stepped over to the stage. Mike in her hand .ready to try and give the show of a life time. Which she would start by prolonging.

Standing at the front of the stage. Seeing all the people. Hearing them the first beat of the song. Shaking the floor. The movement pushed her forward. She closed her eyes. Lips to the mike.

"I have a lot of regrets in life…"

BAILEY

Bailey hadn't always hated life. Once upon time she was happy and maybe you couldn't find a lot of people to believe that. But she was. It's hard to remember, she knew she her childhood was hard; Bailey thought when she got older things would be different. She could work have money not worry about wear she was going to live or hear her mom crying over the bills. See her sitting in a dark kitchen. With no power. Feeling hopeless. Bailey never wanted to end up that way. Funny how life works out.

Things used to be easy.

And really all Bailey wanted was to go back to the time when, she was too small for her twin size bed, and saw the light in everybody and everything, carefree was a feeling she longed for .her light was burning. Till someone came along and flicked the switch.

The fear of walking into her own house was something she learned to live with.

Baily was stuck. With no way out and a one-way hiding spot. Hopeless was the only feeling that was every in her body. Standing in the bathroom Looking in the glass she hated who she saw .just like everybody else. There was nothing she could do but try and make herself feel the pain she made other people feel. Bailey picked up the razor off the dirty counter, that was more brown than white. Bailey looked herself dead in the eye trying to block the pain with the hate she had for everything.

All she wanted to do was find the light again. When she heard the front door slam all she could see was red.

DANNY

Danny had always wanted a cat, she can proudly say that when she got her cat. (Mojo) it was the happiest day of her life. She didn't have a lot of those. Danny didn't really know why. Bad luck seemed to find her in weird ways. Danny thought she was a nice person; she always tried to be a kind person.

Being a big believer in fate. Danny new she did something to case everything that was wrong in her life. At this very moment getting her life back on track seemed like a far off idea. Danny couldn't even see the track.

Being blind made her life a hellhole, relearning everything. Going off of memories, on anything she loved. Danny wonders what would happen when they started to fade. Would she be stuck having to feel? How could she talk to anyone and not know what direction to face. The easy things that she took for granted. Would be the ones she missed the most. Lying in bed on a Sunday morning watching cartoons. Feeling warm in happy. Walking in to school looking down at the bright orange floor .then ramming in to someone. Still smiling.

Smiling was unheard of nowadays. She wanted to believe things would get better. Danny didn't know what to believe in anymore. She was alone. She felt alone, the happiness she once felt would never again fill her body. Danny felt like kicking and screaming yelling that it wasn't fair. It was her fault. Sometime in the last 16 years she did something to earn this. She fucked up and there was no fixing it.

She listened in on her parents talking about her one night in the living room. Sitting there with the TV off. Cuddling. They had was supposed to be asleep. But she was there .she herd every word.

"Where did she go wrong?" her mom cried in to her fathers shoulder.

If they only knew she was trying to find out the same thing.

AN: well how was it? good great R&R feedback please.

Umm I don't know if you herd but I need a BETA!

Also Taylor swift gosh she's so awesome it's crazy how much I love her really

So go out buy RED , review this story ,have a snack do some homework go to bed and have a great day tomorrow (:

With love~


End file.
